Cavaleiros da Atualidade
by J Dogg
Summary: Uma vez que os antigos, destinados a resolver problemas de sua época, deixaram de existir novos surgem para resolver e desvendar os mistérios da atualidade, descobrindo e separando o que foi mito e realidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada. Os demais personagens me pertecem. **

**Não tenho nenhum lucro com as fics. **

**--------------------- **

**CAVALEIROS DA ATUALIDADE **

J Dogg

_Com o término das batalhas e a harmonia estabelecida, finalmente ambos foram libertos de seu compromisso. _

_Os anos voaram. Todos faleceram. O que deu fim as lendárias sagas, que se tornaram pura mitologia para aqueles que as ouviam. _

_Aqueles, considerados imortais, misteriosamente desapareceram, não deixando rastros ou pistas reais de sua existência, tendo apenas relatos deixados em antigas escrituras ou em meras ruínas. _

_Seria este, o fim dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, jurados jamais serem esquecidos, principalmente por Atena. Aquela que tinha dito, pela última vez, enquanto estavam reunidos: vocês serão eternamente lembrados e espero que levem consigo as lembranças de uma vida repleta de coragem, sabedoria e amizade, pois um dia, independente da época, vocês irão precisar. _

**Capítulo I **

– Os deuses representavam divindades, cada qual com sua habilidade. Dionísio, deus do vinho, ou, Paco, para os romanos; Afrodite, deusa do amor. Cada um tinha uma representatividade e eram louvados. Alguns eram temidos, como a Medusa. A Grécia sempre foi repleta de mitos, o que se pode notar pela existência dos vários templos existentes. Alguns, com os séculos tornaram-se ruínas, como as encontradas na ilha de Creta. Essa relata a história do Minotauro. Enfim, peço-lhes que me tragam para aula de depois de amanhã um trabalho sobre a mitologia grega. Estão dispensados.

Poucos minutos antes do sinal tocar, os alunos já saíam da sala. Alguns nem se quer deram importância à aula, outros discutiam as fontes que iriam utilizar, mas Kyong estava completamente alienada, tinha consciência do que a professora havia pedido, porém tudo que conseguia idealizar era à vontade de rever o aluno do 2º ano, um ano a sua frente.

Kyong vivia em uma pequena cidade nas proximidades de Pequin, capital da China. Tinha um jeito considerado único de ser, marcado por sua espontaneidade e inquietação. Era uma menina de apenas 15 anos, cabelos escuros e não muito alta. Sonhava com apenas duas coisas: ser amada por quem amava e algo mais que apenas ela poderia dizer no dia em que sua meta fosse cumprida.

– Kyong! Yun! Vocês têm 1 minuto para virem almoçar! Se demorarem um pouco mais o dragão aparece e cospe fogo! Rápido! – Avisou o Sr Kiiro, pai de Kyoung e Yun – Tarde demais, ele apareceu!

– DO QUE SE TRATA? QUEM APARECEU? ONDE ESTÃO AS CRIANÇAS? QUANDO TEREMOS UMA FAMÍLIA ESTRUTURADA E EDUCADA COMO AS QUE VIVEM NA CAPITAL? SERIA DEMAIS PEDIR ALGO ASSIM? PORQUE..

– Mantenha a calma Hung Ju! – com tranqüilidade pediu à esposa.

– CALMA, KIIRO? CANSEI!

Hung Ju era mãe de Kyong e Yun, casada com Kiiro há 16 anos. Em alguns meses, a família vinha se desestruturando pela rigidez e mau humor de Hung Ju, que não conseguia manter equilíbrio e ter a família que deseja.

– Que cara horrível, mãe! Uma folga do trabalho cairia bem. – disse Kyong erguendo as sobrancelhas e chegando à sala.

– Fica quieta Kyong... – cochichou Yun, seu irmão mais novo.

– Enfim, vamos almoçar? Ou trocamos o almoço por uma terapia familiar? – sorrindo e debochando, Kyong já não conseguia mais se calar.

Sr Kiiro logo deu a primeira palavra, quebrando o silêncio e harmonizando o ambiente ao buscar o almoço e sentar–se à mesa.

– "Unidos venceremos", afinal, o nosso almoço é arroz! – brincou olhando para o arroz empapado que havia feito.

Essa é a família de Kyong, jovem menina que tem muito a descobrir e aventuras a enfrentar, além dos segredos a desvendar, escondidos aonde menos imagina e desconfia.

Era o fim de mais um dia na família Shang Mannaka, terminado pelo silêncio e repouso familiar.

**_Continua. _**

Obs: Agradecimentos a Nina Neviani por ter betado o primeiro capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAVALEIROS DA ATUALIDADE**

_J Dogg_

**Capítulo II**

Animado, ele se levantou da cama dizendo para si mesmo:

- Sexta-feira! Só mais hoje! Amanhã o dia é livre. Livre para estudos, livre para dormir...

Este era Junji Yokohama, 28 anos, professor de História, residente na cidade Kung Bu. Mais que um professor, era também um pesquisador. Tinha se mudado do Japão para China com objetivos incertos, os quais até mesmo sua família desconhecia.

Junji era admirado por poucos e tido como esquisito por muitos. Aqueles que só de vista o conheciam tinham a imagem de um rapaz esforçado de cabelos longos sempre amarrados e óculos que o davam um ar de intelectual.

Apressou-se para logo ir ao trabalho. Colocou seu paletó, olhou para mesa repleta de papéis e pensou "_levarei essas fotos comigo, algo me diz que hoje terei mais informações_".

Guardou o que tinha para guardar, dirigiu-se para o lado de fora da casa, na parede estava encostada sua bicicleta, pegou-a, abriu o portão e já na rua começou a pedalar.

Mal tinha saído da frente de sua casa quando foi surpreendido pelo olhar misterioso de seu vizinho Shon, que além de vizinho era também seu aluno do segundo ano na escola em que lecionava.

– Bom dia – disse Shon de maneira fria. Junji apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Shon era um garoto calado, raramente esboçava um sorriso e muitas vezes parecia viver em um mundo paralelo. Acreditava que tudo ao seu redor não passa de uma conspiração para trazer a desordem e novas guerras. Desde que havia invadido a casa de Junji, numa fracassada tentativa de descobrir o que o professor escondia, Shon freqüentemente tinha a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, porém não desiste da idéia de procurar saber o que deseja.

– Vou descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde... – disse Shon para si mesmo.

Algumas quadras da cada de Shon, vivia a família Shang Mannaka. O dia começava em harmonia, mas logo a harmonia era desfeita por Hung Ju.

– KYONG! VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR! LEVANTE JÁ. TOME SEU CAFÉ E VÁ PARA ESCOLA.

– Com uma mãe assim quem precisa de despertador? – ainda abraçada com o travesseiro, Kyong mal se mexia.

– A manhã é bela como a noite. Os estudos, bons como a vida. E se você nada fizer, nem manhã nem noite terá, pois sua mãe não parece brincar – o Sr. Kiiro disse sutilmente – Levante-se, pois não queremos churrasquinho familiar.

– Ai, ai... Tudo bem, tudo bem! Estou indo para escola.

Em questão de minutos, Kyong, ainda caindo de sono, já estava arrumada, foi para escola com apenas uma dúvida: "_o que esta deixando mamãe tão estressada ultimamente?_".

_Minutos mais tarde, na escola._

– Bom dia, alunos. Vamos fazer a chamada e logo após quero que me entreguem um trabalho, respondendo as questões que passarei referente às páginas 30 a 40 do livro de vocês. – informou Junji para a turma do segundo ano.

"_Ele parece preocupado, seu comportamento não parece o mesmo dos dias anteriores_", pensou Shon, olhando discretamente para o professor e para sua "misteriosa" pasta de trabalho.

– Aqui estão, podem começar! – disse Junji, ao terminar de escrever.

– Cara, você sabe como responder a questão três? – perguntou Kim, amigo mais próximo de Shon, em outras palavras, o único.

– Não.

– O que há com você nos últimos dias? Vive para esse caderno repleto de rabiscos e anotações, que, aliás, mal se sabe o que há nele.

– O que tenho nele não tem importância para ninguém além de mim.

– Você precisa de ajuda... – disse Kim abaixando a cabeça.

Kim Lo era amigo de Shon desde pequeno. Brincavam juntos e divertiam-se muito, porém há alguns anos Shon vinha se afastando, comentando sobre assuntos estranhos e pressentimentos. Dizia que algo ruim aconteceria e que a ele cabia a missão de lutar contra _forças do mal_. A principio para Kim, tudo parecia brincadeira, mas a situação agravou-se com a vinda do novo professor a cidade, o qual Shon vinha observando. Desde que Kim negou-se a ajudar nas "investigações", Shon nunca mais foi o mesmo.

O sinal bateu. Kim e os colegas saíram da sala, restando apenas Shon e Junji.

_Do lado de fora da sala..._

– Kyong, você esta procurando alguém no segundo ano? – perguntou Tali, amiga de Kyong, que discretamente espionava a sala pelo corredor da escola.

– Eu? Nãooo... quer dizer... sim. Ah, é que eu só queria perguntar algo ao professor. É isso!

"_Aquela menina de novo... Tenho que descobrir quais as ligações dela com o professor e porque tanto me persegue. Ela é uma espiã!_" pensou Shon ao reparar em Kyong no corredor.

– Shon, o sinal já bateu, terminou seu trabalho? – perguntou Junji, com pressa para sair.

Junji olhou para o professor, levantando-se da carteira e seguindo em direção a mesa do professor.

– Sim, está pronto.

– Kyong, vai lá e pergunte logo o que tem a dizer. – disse Tali.

– Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos embora.

Tali acreditando que a amiga estava com vergonha de chegar ao professor, tomou a iniciativa.

– Professor! A Kyong precisa perguntar algo a você! – falou Tali dirigindo-se a porta da sala.

– Não!!! – disse Kyong arregalando os olhos e sem reação.

– Como? Sim? Não? – perguntou Junji.

– Quer dizer, não posso deixar de perguntar!

– Shon, aguarde um momento aí.

Enquanto Kyong inventava algo para conseguir escapar da situação, Shon, em pé à frente da mesa do professor, não perdeu a oportunidade. Junji estava de costas para Shon, que discretamente abriu a pasta que havia em cima da mesa, e pegou uma das fotos que estavam lá dentro.

– Só queria saber se o trabalho para segunda-feira pode ser manuscrito... é... isso... – perguntou Kyong com as bochechas avermelhadas.

– Claro. Faça como achar melhor – Junji sorriu para a aluna. – Shon!

– Sim... – respondeu assustado.

– Assine a lista a sua frente, por favor.

"_Por um momento achei que ele tivesse visto_", Shon pensou enquanto assinava a lista.

– Posso ir agora?

– Claro.

O professor se despediu das alunas e de Shon, que estava se dirigindo para a saída da sala, pegou sua pasta e logo partiu também.

– Kyong, por que está parada? Vamos logo! – Tali disse.

– Pode ir, te encontro outra hora, ou se não, bom fim de semana! – Kyong disse seriamente, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Shon, que estava quase saindo da escola.

Kyong correu para alcançá-lo, deixando para trás sua amiga, que ficou sem entender o motivo que levou sua amiga a sair daquele jeito.

– VOCÊ!!! ESPERE AÍ! – berrou Kyong para Shon.

Ao se aproximar de Shon, ele respondeu:

– Venha comigo

Kyong não entendeu a princípio, mas mesmo assim continuou. Shon a levou para as proximidades do colégio, em um lugar que já não havia mais movimento.

– Diga, quem você é? Para quem trabalha? O que quer de mim? – indagou

– Ahn? – olhou boquiaberta. – Do que você esta falando?

– Há tempos percebo que vem me seguindo, me observando, diga logo.

– Você enlouqueceu? Aliás, falando em louco, percebi o que fez na sala. Por que mexeu na pasta do professor?

Por um momento Shon se calou e Kyong continuou a falar:

– Revelarei minha identidade, trabalho para CIA. – brincou Kyong – Ops, falei. Agora devo me livrar das evidências.

– Não vê que estou falando sério?

– Eu também, aliás, não estou te entendendo. Responda por que roubou aquele papel do professor?

Shon deu as costas para Kyong, deixando-a sem resposta.

– Vai aonde? Volte aqui! Não me respondeu.

Shon ia se afastando cada vez mais, até que Kyong diz:

– Acho que o professor vai gostar de saber que algo esta lhe faltando...

– Conte algo e... – disse Shon olhando para trás.

– E o quê? Quero saber o que é. Não estou lhe dando escolha.

Kyong vai até Shon, que, mesmo furioso, não vê alternativa a não ser mostrar a foto, que mal havia analisado.

– Você agora é minha cúmplice. Conte para alguém sobre isso e direi que esta envolvida nisso – ameaçou ele.

– Essa foto... O que é isso? Que objeto é esse?

– Ainda não analisei.

– Posso te ajudar? – ofereceu-se com a esperança de se aproximar de Shon.

– Não.

– Por favor!! Vai! Deixa! Deixa! – Kyong implorou.

– Hum...

– Diga que sim!

– Hum... Está bem... Não sei por que estou autorizando, mas...

– Obaaa!! Agente Shon, nunca me apresentei, me chamo Kyong!

Shon conteve o sorriso de deboche e nada disse em resposta a Kyong. Mesmo vendo a atitude errada de Shon, Kyong o acompanhou, sentindo-se feliz ao estar a seu lado.

Sentados na praça, a caminho de suas casa, tiraram uns minutos para observar a foto.

– Prometa guardar segredo. – Shon disse

– O que há de tão importante nisso?

– Prometa!

– Está bem, está bem. – concordou – Olha só... o professor anda pesquisando sobre artefatos antigos, que dez!

– Há algo mais. Eu sei. Veja estes desenhos na caixa. – disse Shon olhando para o que parecia ser uma pequena caixa em cima de uma mesa, de cor preta, com escrituras e desenhos por todos os lados – O que será?

– Nossa! Parecem constelações! Veja que legal.

Para Kyong, não passavam de estrelas, mas para Shon, que há tempos vinha investigando o que Junji estava fazendo, tudo fazia um pouco mais de sentido. Tratava-se do Zodíaco, representado por cavaleiros e seus respectivos signos.

– Hum... Gostaria de saber o que há dentro.

Shon recolhe a foto, e prestes a guardar Kyong diz:

– Espere! Olhe isso atrás! Parece ter algo escrito a lápis.

– É. – disse Shon friamente, sem querer deixar transparecer surpresa. – Parece parte de traduções.

–- O que diz? Deixa eu ver!! Vai!

– Calma! Diz: "Espíritos surgirão, armaduras retornarão; apenas àqueles que são dignos receberão".

– Espíritos? Sinistro!!! – disse entusiasmada.

– É isso.

– Interessante! Pena que parecem faltar dados sobre ela...

– Vamos descobrir o que nos falta.

– Vamos? – Kyong ficou impressionada por ser ter sido incluída na busca.

– Sim. Vou precisar de você.

– O que faremos?

– Ainda preciso desenvolver uma estratégia.

Kyong ficou animada com a possível aventura em busca do conhecimento, que para ela, não passava de astrologia. Shon sabia que poderia se encrencar, mas sua busca pela confirmação da possível existência de cavaleiros era, para ele, mais importante do que as conseqüências.

_**Continua...**_

Observações

. Por favor, se gostaram da fic, deixem reviews!

. Agradecimentos a Nina Neviani, que betou o segundo capítulo da fic!

. Falando em Nina Neviani, leiam a fic dela "Bem mais que amigos". Acredito que irão gostar, foi muito comentada e elogiada!

Abraços!


End file.
